


The Only One

by an1m3lover



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an1m3lover/pseuds/an1m3lover
Summary: Although she hated to admit it Noelle knew the only one to ever truly make Asta happy was Yuno.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed but I deleted my other Black Clover fanfic and thats because I hated the way it turned out. I will re-create something of that vibe when I've better planned it. Please bare with me in the meantime and enjoy this. Sorry if this might be a little short.

Noelle was watching Asta interact with Rebecca. No she wasn't spying cause she had a crush on Asta absolutely not. She just wanted to make sure the girl wasn't a spy and knowing Asta he'd be dumb enough to reveal their secrets yeah that's why. She wasn't jealous or anything she just wanted to protect the loud mouthed teenage boy that's it.

She's been following them for awhile and her jealousy towards the other girl only grew in size for when after Rebecca had kissed Asta on his cheek she started to do it all the time. As a greeting, as a goodbye, and she'd do it randomly too.

One time she had been following them and watched as Rebecca went to kiss Asta's cheek again but a voice had interrupted her.

"Asta?"

It was Mimosa and behind her was Klaus and Yuno.

Thank you Mimosa! Noelle thought.

"Oh! Hey Guys!"

Asta greeted in his usual loud way.

"Given up on becoming Wizard King have you?"

Yuno spoke up, and commented snidely towards his short childhood friend.

"Never! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT YOU HANDSOME JERK!"

Asta screamed towards the ravenette

"You're playing house with a girl. I've gotten a lot stronger recently meaning I'm closer to becoming the Wizard King than you are."

  
"I'm not playing house! Rebecca and her family remind me of Sister Lily and the church!"

"Oh sentimental? Maybe you should just go home."

By now everyone watched as the two childhood friends were trying to one up each other in achievements. Rebecca noticing how late it had gotten tried to say goodbye to Asta but was unintentionally ignored as the boy was immersed in his argument with Yuno, dejected she left. Mimosa and Klaus had also tried their luck in gaining both boys attention but ultimately soon they too left. Noelle was the only one left and stared at the two intensely, due to her intense stares she noticed the fond look in both boys eyes, the way Yuno wouldn't stop smiling even after berating his friend, Asta too although he was being his usual loud self had a strange gentleness when speaking to Yuno.

Noelle watched with envy at how easily the two conversed having forgone the insults and trying to one up each other, she watched confused as Yuno started to step closer and closer to Asta who had animatedly been talking about this new trick he had tried, by now the taller of the two had Noelle's undivided attention as she started to think of the many things he was going to do to the shorter one.

What really happened was not something she had pictured. Yuno had reached out and softly cupped Asta's cheek, his thumb grazing his cheek softly as he stared down at the loud boy who had gone unusually quiet and just stared at Yuno. Leaning down Noelle let out a scandalized gasp as she watched the two boys lock lips in a way she knew she could never do.

They pulled apart and Noelle smiled sadly as Asta turned a bright red stuttered out a lame reply and ran off, laughing quietly Yuno watched the boy run off before turning his attention towards Noelle, smirking at the girl in a way that says 'I win and you lose" before turning around and walking away. Noelle knew at that moment that she could never get Asta to return her feelings. Although she hated to admit it Noelle knew the only one to ever truly make Asta happy with Yuno.

  
Giving up on her feelings for Asta Noelle decided to silently rote for their relationship and support the only one for Asta 


End file.
